


Jon and Arya

by manu_mnm



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manu_mnm/pseuds/manu_mnm
Summary: I hope its beautiful. its something that I wrote after I had read a lot of jon/arya works here.Its a story about Jon and Arya and the bond they share





	1. JON SNOW

JON

He would miss Winterfell, he knew he would.

He was thinking about the days he had left here, about the days he had lived here. And now he was going to join the night’s watch.

Was it a difficult choice. He had thought about it, he had thought about it a lot.

And he had made up his mind.

He was a Snow a bastard with no inheritance and no place at Winterfell. He had to leave at some point, he had known that for a long time. It might as well be now.

“So packed up your things. Leaving in a few day aren’t you, ” Rob was by his side riding his horse. “Aye,” he said.

“I still cannot believe you’re going, stay here for some more. ”Rob said back. “Nah the time has come. I know I need to go now”. “Said your goodbyes,” Rob had asked.

“Not yet”.

That was difficult, saying goodbyes. He was going to miss father, he was going to miss Rob, Bran, Rickon, Sansa. And he was going to miss Arya. “Arya Underfoot” they called her, skinny little thing she was, so full of life. Never still.

Yes he was going to miss her a lot. 

He reached the Winterfell forges to the Mikken’s to collect something .


	2. ARYA

ARYA

Septa Mordane was angry again. Well she was always angry, what new was to be expected.

She had demanded Arya to packup her things again. “A lady puts her things sensibly”, she had said. “A lady does this, a lady does that.”

“Lady Lady LADY” Arya hated that word.

She was going to kings landing with her father and Sansa. She was going to miss her home, she was going to miss Winterfell.

She was going to miss the north.

But most of all she was going to miss her family. Her mother, Bran, Rickon, Robb and JON. Jon her brother, she was going to miss him the most. His best confidante and the only one she could say anything to. He was also leaving, leaving Winterfell to join the Night’s watch. She had argued with him for his stupid stubbornness.

“Nights watch has guarded the seven kingdoms for thousands of years. It is the place for me Arya ”, he had said. “No, your place is here ”, Arya had bit back.

Jon had just smiled at that.

“Nymeria bring that over there” she pointed to her wolf. Nymeria picked up a piece of cloth and scurried back to Arya. She was not going to be able to say her farewell to Jon. 

She was just about to run outside when the door to her room opened. Jon was standing there holding a piece of rag. She hugged him.” I thought you had left. Septa had made me stay here.” Jon just smiled.

“I have something for you.”, he put down the rag and uncovered something slender. “A sword”, Arya gasped.

Jon unsheathed the blade from its scabbard. “I had Mikken make it for you.”

Arya held the blade. It was not large like most swords but it fit her hands perfectly. “Do you like the balance. How does it feel.”

The sword felt good, Arya thought. She touched the bluish silver blade. It was sharp as razor. “You will have to practice it everyday. It will not hack a man’s head off but it can poke someone full of holes if you are quick enough.”

She could be quick.

At last she looked at him. “Jon..” She was lost for words.

“Jon I..”

Jon said what was needed. “Iam going to miss you." "I will write to you when I reach castle black”. With that he knelt down and hugged her tightly. She felt his arms around her, loving the tightness of the embrace. “I am going to miss you too I am going to miss you so much,” Arya said back . She was crying now.

Jon held her and when her sobbing had gone, he held her face and kissed her on the forehead. “Goodbye Arya.”

And he was gone. “We will meet again,” she called after him.

She calmed herself down. “This is not the last time I am saying goodbye to him.” “I will write to him and he to me.” “We will meet Again.”


	3. Jon Snow

JON

“The king in the north, The king in the north” The words were still new to him. Jon Snow a bastard, the king in the north.

“Jon”, someone knocked at the door. Sansa stark “the lady of Winterfell” had entered his chambers.

Sansa was a grown woman now. She held herself differently ,“the lady of Winterfell”.

“Jon, a raven came.” Jon held out his hand to take the folded scroll.

“Cersei of house Lannister, first of her name, queen of the Andals and the first men, protector of the seven kingdoms commands you to come to kings landing, bend the knee or suffer the fate of the traitors.”

Jon expected this. “the king in the north.” “The king in the north.”

“Did you get any word from castle black”, he asked.

“the wildlings have taken over most of the castles that belong to the nights watch.” “we have sent the required supplies and the essential. The nights watch will be well supplied.”Sansa replied.

“Good and what about the lords. Do they have anything important to say.”

Sansa shook her head. He was glad to have her by his side, glad that she was helping him.

“Any word of Bran, Rickon.” “Any word of Arya.”

She just looked at him sadly.

Jon had become used to this. Any hope that was left was… well it was gone to the better extent. He just sighed and brought back his attention to the scroll in his hand.

“we don’t need to worry about Cersei. We have a thousand miles between us.”

“jon you really really need to be carful about her.” “when it comes to Cersei she will not stop until she has defeated her enemies. She is willing to do anything.”

He nodded. “Don’t worry, I will not forget what you are saying Sansa but we need to think about the night king and his army first. Because that is what matters right now.”

Sansa gave a tiny nod to that.

But his mind had gone somewhere else now. He felt sad somehow, not sure of the reason. The Starks of Winterfell.

But only one stark in Winterfell.


	4. ARYA

ARYA

The knife slashed and the blood rushed out of Walder Frey’s throat as he twitched for a while. And then he lay still. The kitchen girl stood over the corpse of the old man with her face in her hand.

Arya stood at the head-table for some time. She then walked down, over to the common-tables and went outside the main-hall.

She felt fulfilled in some way. “The North Remembers.”

Arya was staying at an inn just near the castle walls. She reached the room and lay down there for a while. “Cersei Lannister.” “The mountain.” “The red witch.” “Illynn Payne.” “Berric Dondarian.” “Thoros of Myr.”

She still remembered the names. Did they matter now.

“Some of them” Arya muttered to herself.

Lazed on her bed her thoughts moved towards her family. The starks of winterfell. But they were not in winterfell anymore.

Sansa was nowhere to be found, Bran and Rickon were either in far away places or dead. Sansa could easily be dead too. And Jon, Jon Snow, the natural born son of lord Eddard Stark was…. .

Arya had heard queer talk about Jon Snow. “The reborn bastard of castle black, the undead lord commander of the night’s watch.”

She closed her eyes at that. Arya did not know what to make of it.

Jon was….

He used to muss up her hair and called her little sister.

Well she was not so little anymore. The thought of Jon’s hand on her head was very tempting and she could have rushed to the wall right at this very moment.

“I will meet him again. I will go to the wall and I will meet him again. After my work is done.” Arya made a mental note to herself.

First she was going to teach a lesson to those who had wronged her family.

And Tomorrow she had something big to do.

“I am Arya stark of Winterfell and I am going home”, she had told Jaquen Hgaer as much.”


	5. Arya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think next chapter might have Arya's perspective again.  
> thankyou.🙂

**Arya**

Arya was waiting.

She was pacing around thinking and just thinking. Will he recognise me. "Probably..." 

"Yes, yes he will." she said to herself. "But what if he doesnot."

Well then she will...

"Arya.....Arya....." Sansa was shouting her name. "What ?"

"They have reached Wintertown. I need your help, Come upstairs right now." "Please.." word was added right at the very end.

Sansa was just erratic for the past three weeks after she had gotten news of Jon and the dragon queen coming together to Winterfell, with her armies. And Yes, with her dragons.

"Coming, just wait for a breath Sansa."

Arya came out of the Godswood through the main gate and started climbing stairs to the upper atrium. Children who belonged to various squires, stewards and kitchen workers, were running up and down the stairs excited that their King and Queen were arriving. "Well technically not King." Arya mused.

Sansa had been furious at Jon's decision for bending the knee. Her anger could be well justified which was difficult to accept, as she didnot wish to go against Jon. 

"What do you need helping with... Sansa.."


End file.
